The Apprentice
haha tricked you! it's NOT the apprentice Key the true hunty iconic ascent to iconic fab kool with a k a lil iffy idk honestly LMAO me Episode 1: Jan 23 2015 Talk Dirty (Scott Bradlee & Postmodern Jukebox) Rude (feat. Von Smith) (Scott Bradlee & Postmodern Jukebox) All Along the Watchtower (Bob Dylan) I'd Rather Dance With You (Dissipated Eight) Footloose / On Any Sunday (Footloose Cast) Like Toy Soldiers (Eminem) Cups (Pitch Perfect's "When I'm Gone") Version (Anna Kendrick) Gangnam Style (강남스타일) (PSY) J-Pop (Welcome to Tokyo) (Stacy's Cousins1) I Don't Think About It (Emily Osment) 1 = Laura Dickinson Episode 2: Jan 23 2015 Eyes Open (Taylor Swift) Animal (Ke$ha) Promiscuous (feat. Timbaland) (Nelly Furtado) Anything Could Happen (Ellie Goulding) College Kids (Relient K) Bad Girls Club (Falling In Reverse) See You Again (Miley Cyrus) Right By My Side (feat. Chris Brown) (Nicki Minaj) Applause (Lady Gaga) Clique (Kanye West, JAY Z & Big Sean) Episode 3: Jan 24 2015 For the First Time (The Script) Demons (Imagine Dragons) Everything At Once (Lenka) Ancient Voices Survivor Theme (Micronesia) (Russ Landau) Teenage Dream (Katy Perry) For the First Time in Forever (Kristin Bell & Idina Menzel) Never Gonna Give You Up (Rick Astley) Hot N Cold (Katy Perry) Never Let You Go (feat. Ryan Tedder) (B.o.B) Gonna Get This (feat. Iyaz) (Hannah Montana1) 1 = Miley Cyrus Episode 4: Jan 24 2015 French Navy (Camera Obscura) Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) Official 2010 FIFA World Cup Song {feat. Freshlyground} (Shakira) Girls (Marina and The Diamonds) Somebody That I Used to Know (feat. Kimbra) (Gotye) Starring Role (Marina and The Diamonds) Criminal (Britney Spears) Brokenhearted (Karmin) Fly On the Wall (Miley Cyrus) Tonight (I'm Loving You) Ludacris & DJ Frank E (Enrique Iglesias) Turn Up the Music (Chris Brown) Episode 5: Jan 31 2015 Primadonna (Marina and The Diamonds) When I Said I Would (Whitney Duncan) How We Do (Party) (Rita Ora) You Make Me Feel... (feat. Sabi) (Cobra Starship) I Knew You Were Trouble (Taylor Swift) Absolute (Thousand Foot Krutch) Higher (feat. Travie McCoy) (Taio Cruz) Strange Clouds (feat. Lil Wayne) (B.o.B) Fire Burning (Sean Kingston) Look At Me Now (feat. Lil Wayne & Busta Rhymes) (Chris Brown) Episode 6: Jan 31 2015 Brave (Sara Bareilles) The Night Before (The Beatles) Stephen (Ke$ha) I Am Your Leader (feat. Cam'ron & Rick Ross) (Nicki Minaj) Starships (Nicki Minaj) Where Are You (B.o.B vs. Bobby Ray) (B.o.B) Won't Back Down (feat. Pink) (Eminem) Take Care (feat. Rihanna) (Drake) Ass Back Home (feat. Neon Hitch) (Gym Class Heroes) Down (feat. Lil Wayne) (Jay Sean) Episode 7: Mar 3 2015 Rolling in the Deep (Adele) My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend (Relient K) It's Time (Imagine Dragons) Best Day of My Life (American Authors) The Wire (HAIM) Need You Now (Lady Antebellum) Marilyn Monroe (Nicki Minaj) If We Ever Meet Again (feat. Katy Perry) (Timbaland) Ancient Voices 26 Caramoan (Russ Landau) Take It to the Head (feat. Chris Brown, Rick Ross, Nicki Minaj & Lil Wayne) (DJ Khaled) Episode 8: Mar 3 2015 Shock Me Into Love (Lenka) Stereo Hearts (feat. Adam Levine) (Gym Class Heroes) I'm a Ruin (Marina and The Diamonds) Is Anybody Out There? (feat. Nelly Furtado) (K'naan) In the Dark (Dev) Love the Way You Lie, Pt. II (feat. Eminem) (Rihanna) Only Girl (In the World) (Rihanna) Roman Reloaded (feat. Lil Wayne) (Nicki Minaj) Dead and Gone (feat. Justin Timberlake) (T.I.) Just a Sign (feat. Playboy Tre) (B.o.B)